


Frankenstein's Master

by Icybeauty



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icybeauty/pseuds/Icybeauty
Summary: Love that burns on, through thick and thin. What would you do for the one you love?





	1. Prologue

After his master disappeared, Frankenstein searched for him. He felt his heart rip into two. He didn't tell his master how he feels. He left Lukedonia to search for him, having a feeling one of them was involved with his disappearance.

  
Many years have passed, but he never gave up. He built a school for his master to attend when he found him.   
More years have passed, he still never gave up.

  
He was the chairman of the school, sitting at his desk one morning, when Shinwu nocked on his door. He took off his glasses and said, "Come in." Shinwu walked in and bowed "Teacher told me to bring the transfer student." Frankenstein looked at him, confused. "Okay, thank you. Go on to class before your late." "Yes sir." He bowed and went out the door. He turned to the transfer student and said, "Go on in." The transfer student walked in and Frankenstein was shocked to see him. "Y-you are..." "It's been a while, Frankenstein." Frankenstein got up and kneeled in front of him and said, "Master."

  
After 820 years, your finally back. 


	2. Chapter 1

Frankenstein's POV

  
Everyone got to school safe. I was in my office doing paperwork for hours. What pulled me out of my work was Master at the door. I got up and opened the door. Bowing, I said, "Welcome Master please have a seat." He was always here when it was PE. I didn't mind him being here.   
I fixed him some tea, and went back to my paper work. "Frankenstein." He called out. I replied with a smile, "Yes, Master?" "Tea." "Right away." I got his cup and poured more tea into it, with 8 teaspoons of sugar.

  
*Ding Dong Dang*

  
Master rose from his seat and walked out the door. I couldn't help but smile, of how he likes to live a normal life.

  
Rai's POV

  
Frankenstein has been acting strange since I arrived. I was going to ask but decided not to, right now. As I was on my way back to class, Shinwu ran beside me, putting a arm over my shoulder, saying he made his team win.

  
We walked in class and sat down. Looking out the window, I was thinking about when to ask Frankenstien.   
Fast Forward to Frankenstein's house

  
Frankenstein's POV

  
The children left, as usual, Takio and M-21 were washing dishes, while Regis, Tao, and Seira cleaned. Master was sitting on the couch, drinking tea.   
"Frankenstein." Master called out. "Yes, Master?" I said with a smile. "....Follow me..." he got up and walked to his room. I followed as told, wondering what master need to say in private.


	3. Chapter 2

Frankenstein's POV

  
We made in his room. I pulled out a chair for Master to sit in. He sat down and looked at me. "...Frankenstein..." Master said. "Yes, Master?" I replied. "Is something wrong?" He asked me. I've been acting a little strange because of my feelings for master. I've had feelings for him for Many years. "No sir. I'm sorry for making you worry." He looked at me, knowing I didn't tell him the truth.

  
"Frankenstein." "Yes?" "I'd like it if you tell me the truth." I looked back at him and you could tell he was worried. I sighed and kneeled in front of him. I guess should tell him. "Master. I have feelings for you. I've always have, I didn't know how to tell you. When you disappeared for 820 years I looked for you, worried and heart broken. I know that I'm unworthy to have you, but I can't help how I feel."

  
Master was silent for a few minutes. I looked up and he had a blush on his face. He stayed silent for a while. He pulled me up and had one hand on my face, while the other was on my hip. 

"Master." I said as he looked at me with a loving look. He pulled my face close. *Knock Knock* "Frankenstein, are y'all in here?" Tao asked. I had a blush on my face, hopeing he didn't hear me. "Yes we are." I replied as I move from Master.

  
He walked in smiling. "Dinners ready." "Okay." I replied as we walked into the dining room. We all sat down and started to eat. Seria cooked Bulgogi while she made master his raymon.


	4. Chapter 3

After dinner, everyone noticed how odd the two acted. M-21 and Takio washed the dishes as Seira made tea, while the other were sitting in the living room. "Frankenstein, are you okay?" Tao asked concerned. Frankenstein looked like he was in a daze. When he heard Tao, he snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" "Just worried."

Seira came back with the tea. Rai took his, drinking it. The two seemed deep in thought. The others were really concerned. "Did Frankenstein get in trouble with Sir Raizel?" Tao whispered to Regis as Seira sat down next to him. "It's inelegant to ask." Regis replied.

It was getting late and everyone got ready for bed. "Good night Master. Let me know if you need anything." Frankenstein told his Master, bowing. Rai nodded and Frankenstein left, to his room. The others excused themselves before leaving for bed.

Frankenstein's POV

I finally told Master. My thoughts kept racing. I'm laying in my bed trying to sleep. I was still shocked that Master did that. Dose that mean Master feels the same? After a few hours I finally fell asleep.

Rai's POV

'I don't know why I did that earlier. It was like my body moved on it's own. But I felt happy when Frankenstien told me he had feelings for me.' I thought as I was reading a book about gaming. I'll just ask Frankenstein tomorrow.

 


	5. Chapter 4

Frankenstein's POV:

  
Frankenstein's dream:

  
"Master?" I called out as I walked around the house. 'No answer? that's strange.' I ran to the living room, but no ones there. "Master?"

  
Walking down to my lab, it was quiet. When I entered, I found Tao sitting in my chair. "Tao, where is everyone?"

  
"AH boss! You scared me. The Master asked us to come down here and train." Tao replied, putting his phone away. "Where's Master?" "He's in his room. Oh! I almost forgot, he told me to tell you he wants some tea." I smiled, "I'll be leaving then. Clean up after y'all finish."

  
Exiting the lab, I couldn't help but smile. When the elevator opened I got in and pressed up.

  
*Ding* The door opened and I quickly went to the kitchen to make the tea. As the tea was brewing, I got the tea set out, cleaned it, filled up the sugar container, and set it up on the cart. 'I hope Master likes the tea.'

  
*SRRRRRRRR* Snaping me out of my thoughts was the tea kettle ready. I quickly poured it in the tea pot then setting it on the cart making sure I didn't spill any.

  
I pushed the cart to Master's room. Knocking on the door I said, "Master, may I enter?" I didn't hear a reply and took it as yes.

  
"Master I'm entering. Today I made you green tea..." My eyes widened when I walked in. Master was sitting on a chair and patted his lap. Pushing the cart, in I stopped by master.

  
As I was about to pour the tea master told me to sit. Sitting down in his lap, I blushed. Master moved me where I was facing him and unbuttoned my blazer, and my shirt.

 

"Mas..." Master interrupted me buy claiming my lips with his.

  
Shocked by the kiss, master pulled on my hair, and I gasped. Taking advantage of that, Master, pushed his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my arms, around his neck and kissed him back.

  
Parting for air, Master smirked and started to kiss me on my neck. Then he bit the same spot and I gasped. 'Master...' I moaned in our bond.   
Master pulled away and looked at me. He smirked and....

End of Dream.

  
Waking me up from my dream was master, rubbing my face. "Master, is there something you need?" I asked as I looked up at him. "You called me through our bond."

  
Blushing I replied, "Master, I apologize." I sat up and turned on my lamp, to see master was blushing.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Frankenstein's POV:** _

Wakeing me up from my dream was master, rubbing my face. "Master, is there something you need?" I asked as I looked up at him. "You called me throught our bond."

Blushing I replied, "Master, I apologize." I sat up and turned on my lamp, to see master was blushing.

"Master would you like some tea?" He nodded. Getting up, I smile, "Master, please make yourself comfortable. I'll be back with some tea."

All the lights were off except the lamp in the living room. I turned on the kitchen light and quickly got the tea kettle ready. Turning on the stove eye, I set the kettle on it. Mabe Master would like some sweets with his tea? Master has a big sweet tooth. I grabbed some cookies, and a few boxes of pocky.

I didn't want to keep master waiting so I quickly got the tea and snacks ready, setting them on the cart. Normally I wouldn't allow, food or drinks in my room, but for Master anything.

Back in my room, Master was sitting on my bed waiting on me. I tried not to blush, but failed miserably. Master was sitting there with a small smile on his face, looking at me.

Fixing Master's tea, "Master would you like some sweets with your tea?" I asked as I bowed, handing him his tea. He nodded. "Master, I brought some Pocky and some cookies." He thought about it for a minute before replying, "pocky."

After giving master the sweets, I sat back down beside him.  "Frankenstein. " "Yes, Master?" "When you told me you had feelings for me, I felt happy, and my body moved on it's own. Is this what the kids were talking about, love?" Rai asked, blushing, a faint blush.


End file.
